


Parent-Teacher Conference

by CeruleanTactician



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: After an incident at the new Jedi academy, Luke contacts Din for a parent-Jedi Master conference.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Parent-Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: parent-teacher conference. Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2021](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html).

“Is the kid in trouble?”

“No, of course not- I was just, uh, wondering Mr. Djarin, if you could tell me about Grogu’s typical diet- I only have limited experience with his species, and I have reason to be... concerned that he’s not getting the enough nutrients here,” said Master Skywalker carefully, the kid sitting beside him, not looking particularly remorseful.

 _Dank farrik, not again_ , Din thought.


End file.
